1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display module having a structure in which a printed circuit board is connected to a bottom chassis, and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. The LCD device has a thin thickness, a light weight and low power consumption and is operated at low drive voltage, as compared with other display devices, and thus has been widely used in the overall industries.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal molecules are injected into a gap between two transparent substrates and voltage is applied to liquid crystal molecules so as to change orientation of the liquid crystal modules to change light transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules and thus to optically display an image, and a liquid crystal display module to supply light to the liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, an edge type liquid crystal display module using light emitting diodes as a light source unit is mainly used so as to achieve slimness of the LCD device.
The edge type liquid crystal display module is provided with a printed circuit board, on which a plurality of light emitting diodes is mounted. The light emitting diodes are provided on the side surface of the liquid crystal display module, which guides light generated by the light emitting diodes to the front surface of the liquid crystal display module through a light guide plate, and then supplies the light to the liquid crystal display panel.
Such a liquid crystal display module is manufactured through a process of fixing the light source unit. In general, the printed circuit board of the light source unit is assembled with a metal structure having an L shape or other shapes by screws and is then mounted on a bottom chassis.